He cheated on me!
by LilyLovesMusic
Summary: Brittany saw how Alvin and her friend Cherine kissed.  Can Alvin explain and will she ever forgive him?  cute AxB one shot


**I do not own the chipmunks and the chipettes  
>except my OCs Cherine and Caprice<strong>

"Welcome to our new home!", shouted Dave as open to new house that he bought.  
>All six Chipmunks ran through the house.<br>"Wow it's great", they said in unison.  
>After unpacking a few boxes they laid all of the couch.<br>"I'll pack my clothes out of the box." Said the auburn furred chipette.  
>"Okay, shall I help you?" asked Alvin.<br>"No thanks.", she replied and smiled.  
>She was so happy that Alvin was her boyfriend.<br>As Brittany came into the girls bedroom she saw a silhouette at the window. She looked out.  
>There was nothing except the dark night.<br>While she was unpacking the boxes, she began to sing. On of her favourite songs.

_I'm a new soul  
>I came to this strange world<br>hoping I could learn a bit 'bout  
>how to give and take.<em>

_But since I came here  
>felt the joy and the fear<br>finding myself making every possible mistake_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

She looked up there were those silhouette again. She ran to the window. There sat two chipettes. The auburn furred chipette open the window.  
>"Hello, who are you?" she said.<br>"Hey this is my sister Cherine and I'm Caprice. We live in one of the trees in the garden. In this house life no one a long and so we would see who is move in as we saw the light.", said the blond furred chipette. She had in her curly hair light blue highlights and was so old as Brittany. The brown/red furred chipette with two pigtails, seemed a little bit older. Maybe one year.  
>"Life you there with your parents?" asked Brittany.<br>"No, our parents die as one of these trees were precipitated.", replied now Cherine.

"Oh I'm Sorry." Said Brittany  
>"It's okay and you can call us Cherry and Capri.", said Capri.<br>"Okay, you can call me Britt", said Brittany and smiled, "can you sing?"  
>"Oh noo!" said they in unison.<br>Brittany began to sing again.

_I'm a young soul  
>in this very strange world<br>hoping I could learn a bit 'bout  
>what is true and fake.<em>

_But why all this hate?  
>try to communicate<br>finding trust and love  
>is not always easy to make<em>

Capri smiled and sung with Brittany.

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…_

The next verse sang Capri alone.

_This is a happy end  
>cause' you don't understand<br>everything you have done  
>why's everything so wrong?<em>

_This is a happy end  
>come and give me your hand<br>I'll take you far away_

Both sung together again.

_I'm a new soul  
>I came to this strange world<br>hoping I could learn a bit 'bout  
>how to give and take<em>

_But since I came here  
>felt the joy and the fear<br>finding myself making every possible mistake_

_la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…  
>la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…<em>

"Wow you sung beautiful!", cheered Britt.  
>"Do you think so?" asked Caprice happily.<br>"Yeah, but why don't you sung Cherry?"  
>"I'm don't like it to sing.", she replied.<br>"We are going back to the tree it's late.", said Capri.  
>"No wait! It's cold outsite and you live there alone. Why don't you two live with us? We have some free rooms.", said Brittany and smiled brightly.<br>"Really?" asked Cherry.  
>"Yeah, I asked Dave. Come on."<br>The three chipettes went downstairs.  
>"Dave" said Brittany and walked in front of the TV for the full attention.<br>"Can two friends from me live here with us?  
>There have no parents anymore and we have now free rooms."<br>"Brittany I don't know" replied Dave.  
>"Please Dave". Said Britt with puppy eyes.<br>"Okay they can.", he said.  
>"Come in!" shouted the pink cladded chipette.<br>"This is Cherine", Britt said, " and her little sister Caprice."  
>After all the other five chipmunks and Dave have them welcomed give them clothes and showed them there room, all laid now in their beds.<br>Cherine was wearing now a long-sleeved red/white striped dress with a white leggin. Caprice was wearing now a neon blue spaghetti strap dress with a white blazer.  
>After two weeks it was so as if Cherry and Capri live with them again there were little kids. They had much of fun together and Brittany and Caprice were now best friends.<br>Dave was at work. Brittany was shopping. Caprice and Eleanor were playing Hockey in the garden. Simon and Jeanette were reading ab book. Theodor was making dinner and Cherine watched a romance film. Again. She loved them.  
>Only Alvin hat nothing to do. He decided to watch with Cherry.<br>"Hey Cherry, can I join you?" he asked.  
>"Yeah sure", she said and lookes again towards the TV.<br>"I'm going to get more popcorn.", they said in unison.  
>Alvin wanted to turn around to tell her that he go, but the crashed together and their lips met.<br>Both blushed.  
>"Alviiiiiiiiinnnnnn!"<br>Both turn quickly around.  
>Brittany standing there with her shopping bags.<br>"What do you think what you do!", she screamed.  
>Alvin opend his mouth to explain it but Brittany interrupted this.<br>"I will no excuse and at all I will never hear a word from you ever in my life! For me you are dead!" she cried. She gave Cherine an icy glance rushed in the girls bedroom still crying.  
>"We must explain here!" shouted now Alvin.<br>"I know but how? She don't will talk to us!", replied Cherine.  
>Theodor had made dinner.<br>All sat at the table except Brittany ( and Dave he is still at work).  
>"Where is Brittany?" asked Jeanette.<br>"She is in her room." said Cherine.  
>"And she will not come out today.", added Alvin with a very sad voice.<br>"Why?" asked Eleanor.  
>Cherine and Alvin just said nothing and looked down at their meals.<br>With confused looks their ate all again.  
>Later Eleanor and Jeanette walked in their bedroom.<br>Brittany laid still crying on her bed.  
>Both sat next to her on the bed. Jeanette put an comfort arm around her and Eleanor asked: "Brittany, please tell us, why are you so upset?"<br>"Just leave me alone!" came as replied.  
>"But Britt" tried now Jeanette, but was interrupted by Brittany.<br>"Alvin had cheated on me!"  
>"What! But he would never do this to you!" said Jeanette.<br>"I have seen it" sobbed Brittany.  
>"Whit who?" asked now Eleanor.<br>"With Cherine." Said Brittany and cried again.  
>"No! Never! Not Cherine!" shouted her younger siblings.<br>"Yes he have with her!" cried Brittany.  
>Eleanor and Jeanette rushed out of their bedroom to the boys bedroom.<br>Theodor and Simon were downstairs wash the dishes. So they found Alvin alone there.  
>"Why do you do this to our sister!" shouted Eleanor.<br>"How can you be so heartless!" shouted now Jeanette.  
>"What! I have nothing done, please listen to me!" said Alvin.<br>"What have you to say?" said both girls in unison.  
>"Cherine and I have watched a movie and we want more popcorns so we both stand up.<br>I turned around to say that I go and she can sat down, but we crashed together and our lips met. I don't have cheated on Brittany. I swear.  
>I never could! I love her from the bottom of my heart!"<br>Jeanette stand there still with her arms crossed over her chest, but Eleanor saw in his eyes that he says the truth.  
>"Okay, I trust you.", said she.<br>"You do what?", shouted Jeanette.  
>"Yeah I can see in his eyes he is telling the truth."<br>"So you have never cheated on her?" asked Jeannette Alvin.  
>"No. Never.", he said.<br>"We must explain her!" called Eleanor.  
>"To me and Cherine she will not listen." Said Alvin sad.<br>"We try it!" said Jeanette.  
>But it was with no success. Brittany don't want talk to anyone, not even her sisters.<br>Later all of them they laid in their beds.  
>They could hear how the door downstairs was closed. Dave was now at home.<br>At the next morning Eleanor and Jeanette woke up very early. They rushed quiet to the other bedrooms. They woke up the boys, Cherine and Caprice.  
>They met all in the living room were Eleanor and Jeanette tried to tell them their plan, to explain Brittany that it was only a misunderstanding.<br>Gently pushed Capri Brittanys shoulder.  
>"Hey wake up." She said.<br>Slowly Brittany sat up.  
>"Why should I get up?"<br>"It's midday!"  
>"So what!"<br>"Come on! I will show you something downstairs!"  
>Brittany groaned, but Capri pulled her out of the bed.<br>"Yeah I come.", said Brittany.  
>They walked downstairs.<br>"So what is now?" asked Brittany impatient.  
>Caprice pulled her through the livin room in the garden.<br>There stand the other six chipmunks.  
>Alvin stand in the middle of them with a few pink roses.<br>Brittany glared annoyed to her best friend.  
>"Brittany I'm sorry.<br>But I would never do this to you. I love you so much Brittany." ,said Alvin.  
>"He says the truth Brittany.", said Eleanor and Jeanette and Cherine nodded.<br>Tears filled Brittanys eyes.  
>"Brittany I love eyerthing on you and I will always love you.", continued Alvin.<br>He began to sing.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>Make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair, her hair<em>  
><em>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment her<em>  
><em>She wont believe me<em>  
><em>And its so, its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<em>

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
><em>I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips_  
><em>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<em>  
><em>Her laugh, her laugh<em>  
><em>She hates but I think its so sexy<em>

_She's so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>Id never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfect's what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking_  
><em>If you look okay<em>  
><em>You know I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>Girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

Brittany rushed to Alvin jumping in his arms and kiss him passionate. Tears roll down her cheeks. After they pulled away Alvin smiled and Brittany ran to Cherine and hugged her.  
>"I'm sorry.", she said.<br>Alvin walked again to Brittany and kissed her once more.

**I hoped you likes it :D  
>I really want some reviews<br>Thanks for reading**

LilyLovesMusic


End file.
